ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 All Soap Episode Count
This year, Days of our Lives '' and ''The Young and the Restless each aired 256 episodes during 2015, General Hospital aired 253 and The Bold and the Beautiful aired 252. Top 50 Past Yearly Leaders Most Appearances Most appearance in top 50 by actor Ten Consecutive Appearances (2006-2015) *Maurice Benard *Peter Bergman *Steve Burton *Katherine Kelly Lang *Joshua Morrow *Laura Wright *Jacob Young Nine Times *Sharon Case (2006-2008; 2010-2015) *Rebecca Herbst (2006-2009; 2011-2015) *Kelly Monaco (2006, 2007; 2009-2015) *Jason Thompson (2006, 2008-2015) Eight Times *Eric Braeden (2008-2015) *Melissa Claire Egan (2007-2010; 2012-2015) *Galen Gering (2006, 2007, 2009-2014) *Eric Martsolf (2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2012-2015) *James Scott (2007-2014) *Alison Sweeney (2006, 2007, 2009-2014) Seven Times *Kristen Alderson (2007-2012; 2014) *Julie Marie Berman (2006-2012) *Michael Easton (2006-2011; 2014) *Ronn Moss (2006-2012) *Arianne Zucker (2009-2015) Six Times * Shawn Christian (2010-2015) * Chad Duell (2010-2015) * Kassie DePaiva (2006-2011) * Thorsten Kaye (2006-2009; 2014, 2015) * Billy Miller (2009-2013; 2015) * Heather Tom (2008, 2009, 2011-2014) * Dominic Zamprogna (2010-2015) Five Times * Kristian Alfonso (2006; 2008; 2011; 2012; 2015) * Melissa Archer (2006-2008; 2010, 2011) * Tyler Christopher (2006-2009; 2015) * Scott Clifton (2011-2015) * Don Diamont (2006; 2011-2014) * Amelia Heinle (2011-2015) * John-Paul Lavoisier (2007-2011) * Cameron Mathison (2006-2010) * Kim Matula (2010-2014) * Kimberly McCullough (2007-2011) * Alicia Minshew (2006-2009; 2011) * Trevor St. John (2006-2010) * Michelle Stafford (2006, 2007, 2010-2012) * Greg Vaughan (2006-2008; 2013, 2014) * Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (2009-2012; 2015) Four Times * Bradford Anderson (2007-2009; 2012) * Brandon Barash (2008-2010; 2012) * Susan Flannery (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) * Michael E. Knight (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) * Michael Muhney (2010-2013) * Ingo Rademacher (2007-2010) * Peter Reckell (2006-2008; 2011) * Melissa Reeves (2011-2014) * Melody Thomas Scott (2008; 2012-2014) * Maura West (2006; 2008; 2014; 2015) Three Times * Darin Brooks (2013-2015) * Sarah Brown (2008-2010) * Jessica Collins (2012-2014) * Farah Fath (2006; 2008; 2009) * Nancy Lee Grahn (2006; 2012; 2013) * Lindsey Hartley (2006; 2007; 2011) * Roger Howarth (2006; 2012; 2014) * Christian LeBlanc (2007; 2012; 2013) * Natalia Livingston (2006; 2007; 2009) * Kate Mansi (2013-2015) * Jack Wagner (2006-2008) Two Times * Camila Banus (2012; 2013) * Rebecca Budig (2008; 2010) * Molly Burnett (2010; 2011) * David Canary (2007; 2009) * Crystal Chappell (2009; 2010) * Eileen Davidson (2013; 2015) * William deVry (2014; 2015) * Jennifer Gareis (2008; 2009) * Linsey Godfrey (2013; 2015) * Emily Harper (2006; 2007) * Alexa Havins (2006; 2007) * Drake Hogestyn (2008; 2012) * Finola Hughes (2012; 2014) * Vincent Irizarry (2009; 2010) * Jonathan Jackson (2010; 2011) * Jay Kenneth Johnson (2008; 2009) * Lauren Koslow (2013; 2014) * Jennifer Landon (2006; 2007) * Mark Lawson (2010; 2011) * Jen Lilley (2014; 2015) * Lisa LoCicero (2009; 2013) * Florencia Lozano (2009; 2011) * Chandler Massey (2012; 2013) * John McCook (2008; 2013) * Heidi Mueller (2006; 2007) * Casey Moss (2014; 2015) * Ryan Paevey (2014; 2015) * Emme Rylan (2014; 2015) * Freddie Smith (2013; 2014) * Chrishell Stause (2009; 2014) * Kirsten Storms (2008; 2009) * Kelly Sullivan (2012; 2015) * Darnell Williams (2008; 2009) * Bree Williamson (2007; 2011) One Time * Robert Adamson (2015) * Adrian Bellani (2006) * Blake Berris (2013) * Nadia Bjorlin (2010) * Tracey E. Bregman (2013) * Ashleigh Brewer (2015) * John Brotheron (2008) * Brianna Brown (2010) * Sean Carrigan (2014) * Teresa Castillo (2013) * Christina Chambers (2007) * Judith Chapman (2008) * Terri Conn (2007) * Zach Conroy (2010) * Bryan Craig (2015) * Bryan Dattilo (2007) * Doug Davidson (2015) * Casey Jon Deidrick (2012) * Bobbie Eakes (2007) * Reign Edward (2015) * Colin Egglesfield (2006) * Billy Flynn (2015) * Genie Francis (2012) * Ricky Paull Goldin (2009) * Renee Elise Goldsberry (2006) * Adam Gregory (2011) * Deidre Hall (2012) * Justin Hartley (2015) * Rick Hearst (2012) * Elizabeth Hendrickson (2013) * Burgess Jenkins (2015) * Sean Kanan (2013) * Hunter King (2014) * Jamie Luner (2010) * Forbes March (2007) * Joseph Mascolo (2011) * Kelley Missal (2010) * Debbi Morgan (2008) * Karla Mosley (2015) * Stephen Nichols (2012) * Melissa Ordway (2015) * Michael Park (2007) * Nathan Parsons (2010) * Tom Pelphrey (2006) * Sebastian Roche (2007) * Dahlia Salem (2010) * Paul Satterfield (2006) * Sabine Singh (2007) * Erika Slezak (2011) * Rena Sofer (2014) * Jesse Lee Soffer (2006) * Kristoff St. John (2015) * Kelly Thiebaud (2013) * Gina Tognoni (2015) * Aiden Turner (2008) * Hunter Tylo (2011) * Jerry Ver Dorn (2011) * Jordi Vilasuso (2011) * Megan Ward (2008) * McKenzie Westmore (2007) * Guy Wilson (2014) * Marie Wilson (2006) * Robert Scott Wilson (2015) * Robert S. Woods (2009) * Mark Cameron Wystrach (2006) = Category:Episode Counts